How Did This Happen?
by Carriles
Summary: What do you do when you're an ordinary girl and you find two hot guys from your favorite videogame unconscious? OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers, my first try at a real story so give me abreak if its horrible already > but anyways , i was brainstorming on this topic for a a while and this came out not as planned , but w/e ill leave the critiquing to you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kindgom Hearts, Final Fantasy, just the games, soundtracks and my iPod D

* * *

The strangest experience I ever had...all so sudden but yet so important. I never would've guessed any of this was even possible. Not that I'm complaning one bit.What I've gained from it is priceless and I'm glad it did happen. Who would've guessed that me, a simple teenage girl with no special outstanding abilities or talents whatsoever, would have something so weird yet so amazing happen to her. But enough with this intelligent sounding mumbo jumbo. I'd better start with introductions first i guess.

Call me Samantha, not Sam or Sammy, Samantha will do. I'm a simple 16-year old girl with an inane obsession with anything Final Fantasy...totally normal. Hey, just because I've played every single game in the series(except for XI, online playing doesn't appeal to me),have all the original soundtracks on my iPod, and can give a short biography of every character doesn't mean I have an unhealthy obsession...it does doesn't it? But as i was saying, totally normal 16 year old girl. Who would've thought that one of my walks would lead me to finding two of the most good-looking pieces of eye candy from Kingdom Hearts! sigh Not everyone is so lucky.

This strange encounter would end up changing my life to say the least. I'm telling ya, trying to beat these two in a tournament in the game and finding them 4 hours later unconscious in the middle of the night wasn't exactly my plan for the day. But hey, beats being addicted to my playstation 2 for the rest of the night.

This is my account of my own story, and I still don't fully understand how it happened to be honest.

* * *

Sooooo whadja think? good? okay? horrible? let me know please, THANKS MUCH


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello my wonderful readers!I was soooo happy to find that i had 4 reviews for this already! Shout-out to echoing raidiance, karatekairi, firestorm23, and kellywelly. I hope this chap keeps up to your standards! haha This chapter was just a little more background on Samantha, the two lovely boys will most likely make their appearance next chapter. Don't worry! you guys will see them soon enough

Disclaimer: Me does not own Kindgom Hearts II or the characters mentioned in there...

* * *

"...yes...yes...come oon...just one more hit...DIE BITCH!...HA! oh yea!" Excuse me while I do my victory dance on my bed... Hey! that 49th seed in the Hades Paradox Cup is monstrous beyond all belief! I'm just happy I managed to beat it that's all! Tifa kills me ALL THE TIME, and Yuffie's annoying teleporting doesn't help much either. So what did one do to prepare for it? Just train like there was no tomorrow and knock out the two girls so i can then kill the two delicious men known as Cloud and Leon. Drools but, enough about that.

'Hmm...now what do to...' Honestly, you'd think for someone who lives in New York, that i'd have more of a social life. I onlly have about 3 or 4 close friends, and all other people I know I consider to be acquaintences. First off I have my two main whores, Marian and Denise, together we make a deadly trio. But those two are way closer to eachother. At first glance quite a few people would think they were going out by the way they act. But what can a simple brunette and redhead do. I kinda envy them though i must say. They look much better than I do. But moving on to my other 2 good friends, Chris and Sal. When thoseguys are around,I have to safeguard my self-esteem, cause those two won't relent in crushing anyone with insults, even if they are just joking around.

I have to play therapist to these two sets of psychos, fun isn't it? I DO wish i could be talking to at least one of them though i must admit. I guess being up at 2 in the morning isn't the peak of anyone's social life huh? Well except for those degenerates that decided to drop out of school and hang out in front of random buildings and on street corners. I'm just happy that summer break came a couple of weeks ago though.

Sooo what can one do to enjoy themselves at 2 in the morning...well talking to my friends is out since they're all in La-La Land sleeping peacefully, I've already beaten all my video games at least twice already...and my computer's really acting up so i don't have access to my myspace or fanfics...DAMMIT!

If all else fails I'll just have to take one of my infamous random psychotic walks around the neighborhood. I like to take alot of walks, its really nice and kinds therapeutic when its nice out. But as always i gotts be ready cause walking around at 2 in the morning isn't exactly the safest activity isn't it?

Let me just throw on some jeans and grab my boots, yes boots. I got a pair for christmas, they're nice, comfy, black, and most importantly, SEXY.They kinds look like the boots someone from organization XIII might wear. And there goes my inane obsession kicking again. That's gonna happen alot so might as well get used to it now. I check myself out once in the mirror once before I leave my room.

I've never given a full description of myself have I? Well I have mid-length black hair that reaches to my shoulders in a ponytail to the side. I'm average weight i guess, no outstanding figure but not a string bean either. Overall, i like dark colors, they go with my hair and my dark brown eyes. I'm actually tall, well taller than most of my girl friends but not quite reached most of my guy friends. Yup, 5'7 and standing strong! But anywaysi just threw on some dark blue jeans and a grey shirt, grabbed my beloved and prized possession i can't function without, my iPod, and made my way out of my room.

Buut, not everything is as easy as it seems. Come on now! Not one of you guys were wondering how I was planning to just stroll out of my house like nothingin the middle of the night! I DO live with a responsible mom ya know! Yea, just my mom. My parents got divorced when i was like 6 and my mother got custody of me as a kid. My father used to at least visit or call me, but its now rolling on 4 years since I've heard from him. But enough about family drama and lets focus on the task at hand, successfully sneaking out of my house.

* * *

Sooo yea, that was chapter two, hope you guys will keep reading, and I'm not a TOTAL review whore...but hey if u wanna go ahead D Ilove you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soo sorry guys! I've had problems that made my thought process and updating, VERY hard!

I finally decided to add in the Kindgom Hearts people, and explain how this thing got started. In case some of you guys havent noticed,I borrowed the Telepods from Chrono Trigger D, but i kinda tweaked with it to fit with the story. On with it then!

Disclaimer : Me no owny anything from Kindgom Hearst or the telepod, but it'd be quite awesome if I did...

* * *

sigh "Why did I agree to this again?" Leon asked

"Because Cid needed one more person to try his new thingie out, and it sure wasn't gonna be me!" said Yuffie

"That still doesn't answer my question. You could have easily done it you know." Leon said in an annoyed tone

"Ummm...because you love me?" Yuffie said giving the most sincere face she could muster

Leon would never admit it, but he had a hard time rejecting a favor when either Yuffie, Aerith or Tifagave him one of those faces, and its something he's not necessarily proud of either.

Pinching the bridge of his nose " Damn you and your faces..."

Yuffie gave a triumphant smile " Aww c'mon Squally! Its not gonna be THAT bad anyways! Cid knows what he's doing."

Cid was currently working on something, a set ofmachines he called 'Telepods'. Its purpose is to be able to switch the location of two people once they step inside of it.Since he required two people to try this out, he asked Tifa to ...convince Cloud by any means necessary to get him to cooperate. One can only imagine how much fun she had with that.

Cid set up one in Merlin's house, while the other was be located in Ansem's study. This would make traveling between the two places easier, they would be saving lots of time AND strength since they wouldnt have to fight off those annoying heartless.

"You said Cloud's doing this too right Cid?" Leon asked

"Yep, what of it kid?" Cid responded

"Well at least I now I'm not the only one that was dragged into this..."

" Aww get over it Squall! Its all gonna be over before ya know it and then you can resume being Mr. Glare-at-everything-in-sight!" Yuffie Concluded

'This is gonna come back and bite me in the ass, I just know it...'

"Its Leon..."

Back in Ansem's Study...

"How'd you manage to do it Tifa?" asked Aerith

"Heh heh, well I have my ways...I mean we have known eachother since we were little kids." Tifa responded with a smirk

"Could you at least acknowledge my presence while talking about me?" Cloud asked, obviously disgruntled

"Hey now Cloudy, should i take this back to our last conversation?" Tifa said

Cloud froze 'Damn...she's got me'

Cloud just responded with a 'hmph' and crossed his arms over his chest

"Tifa, I dont really wanna know do I?" Aerith said

"Haha, I dont think so."

"Can we just get on with this already! I'd rather not be standing here all day!" Cloud said while he stood in the twin telepod

"Fine fine, hold your horses Cloud." Tifa said

" Hee hee, someone's in a hurry." Aerith said as well

Tifa grabbed the walkie talkie " Cid you there?"

"_Yep, I'm here , is Cloud there ready_?"

" Yep, Cloudy's all good and ready to go, throw the switch!"Tifa said

"_Someone's in a rush huh?"_

"Lets get on with it!"

You could faintly hear Leon in the background

_" I must agree, lets do this already!"_

" _Ehh pipe down! You two sound like old ladies already.."_ Cid remarked with a grumble

He took his place at the computer in Merlin's house while Aerith took her place at the main computer in Ansem's Study

_"Ready Aerith?"_ Cid asked

"Ready! On your mark!" Aerith responded

_" Thats right kiddo, and remember, it the timing has to be EXACT, we can't activate the Telepods at separate times, who knows what could happen."_

At this, both Leon and Cloud blinked

" Wait WHAT?" could be heard in both places

_" Now Aerith!"_

And with that, Cid's little experiment begun. the two Telepods whirred up and forced both Cloud ad Leon in place. Their bodies could be seen breaking apart like static and moving upwards, seemingly toward their rightful destination, little did they know that they weren't heading across The Radiant Garden, but across worlds...

" Umm Cid...?" Yuffie, Aerith and Tifa Asked

" Uh...yea?" Cid responded nervously

" WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" they all yelled in unison

' Dammit! this is gonna take a while to fix...' Cid thought

* * *

Well I hope this was worth the wait for you guys, And also, i wasn't intending to put pairings in here, but I don't know, i wouldnt mind putting them in there...any suggestions? 


End file.
